Splish Splash
by MsLane
Summary: Post 'On My Way' Santana helps Quinn through her aquatic therapy. Quinntana friendship with Brittana and Faberry also in the mix. Faberrittana friendship because I apparently have this unexplainable need to have them all together.


_**A/N: Alright so in this little story Santana happens to know more than just a thing or two about physical therapy, because in this story her mama and papa are both doctors. And I thought well I'm fairly certain that one thing the Glee troupe did wrong was have TeenJesus be the only one to take her to therapy, because hey doesn't Q have friends who have known her for a hella lot longer than Joe? Just saying lol. So yes this is a lot of Quinntana friendship with Brittana and Faberry mixed in. Sorry for the long author's note xo**_

* * *

"You ready blondie?"

Quinn's eyes narrow but that hardly deters Santana. She can see past the narrowing and notices just how blown her pupils are.

Santana crouches down in front of Quinn, gently placing her hands on her lap, reassuring and steadying all at once, "Hey."

Quinn refuses to meet her gaze for a second, and Santana knows her well enough not to force her to move at someone else's pace. After a few more beats, during which Quinn tries to control her breathing and Santana watches her patiently, the blonde finally meets her soft gaze, "I'm scared."

Santana reaches for her hand and tilts her head slightly, "Of what? Me letting you drown? Cuz I swear if that's a jab at my "small stature"…" She grins at her hazel eyed bestie, loving that she got her to giggle.

Quinn shakes her head gently, and looks serious once again, "No. Uh…I'm not. I don't like being so dependant San."

Santana nods her head once before immediately stopping and instead smiles gently at Quinn, "You're one of the most independent people I know Q. Letting those who care so much about you help is something only a strong person can do. You're not weak. God Quinn, it blows my mind when I look at you, because despite everything getting thrown at you, you're still going. I am _so_ proud of you."

Hazel eyes start to fill with tears and Quinn wipes at them as they fall and laughs gently at herself, "Sensitivity training with Rachel has paid off I see."

Santana scoffs but is genuinely smiling, "Oh please. I just don't like going all soft all the time. This has always been on the inside."

Quinn's smile widens, "Exactly. Rach helped drag it out."

Santana grins, "Whatever Q-ball."

The blonde sighs as she looks at the pool again, she tightens her grip on her wheelchair's arm rest while simultaneously tightening her grip on Santana's hand, "I haven't…You'll be the first to be around as I train like…I mean."

Santana gently cuts in, "Yeah. Rachel is gonna be jelly."

Quinn's lip quirks slightly before going back to her neutral expression, "I just. I don't."

Santana gently squeezes her hand, "There's no one here that you have to try and impress Quinn. No one. I'm not here to judge, and I'm already so very proud of you Q. On a side note though, I'm always impressed by you."

And just like that, with some of Santana's ever present inappropriately timed flirting, Quinn is a lot more calm, although still apprehensive about her aquatic therapy.

Santana squeezes her hand twice in quick succession before standing up and ungracefully fixing her one-piece, "Damn suit giving me a wedgie sitting like that." She mutters knowing just how amused Quinn will be.

The blonde shakes her head at her friend's antics, chuckling, "You sure know how to treat a woman."

Santana laughs as she gently helps Quinn onto the pool lift, making sure to softly trail her fingers across Quinn's shoulders, softly playing with the fine hairs at the nape of her neck, "Oh, don't I know it."

Quinn's replying snort was priceless.

Santana slowly lowers the lift until Quinn was sitting waist deep in the water, and then quickly and gracefully jumps into the water, wading gently towards Quinn and helping her stand up.

"Okay, so we're going to work on the parallel bars."

Xoxoxox

"Thank you for letting me help."

Quinn was sitting back on the pool lift, still in the water though. She looks at Santana with a tilt of her head, "I should be thanking you. I don't think I would have been as comfortable with anyone else. Even _if_ I could've been swimming with the older female Lopez."

Santana smiles at her gently, acknowledging her little joke, "I can't tell you how absolutely glad I am that we've stopped being ridiculously stupid."

Quinn chuckles, nodding her head, totally and completely agreeing with her, "It feels really good."

Santana then nudges her softly, "Also, I'll make sure to tell mama you happen to appreciate her good physique."

Quinn laughs, a light blush unwittingly forming across her face, "Shut up Lopez."

"You did an amazing job today Q." Santana says as she gently helps Quinn into her wheelchair.

"It didn't really seem like it." Quinn says as she shrugs her shoulders slightly.

Waiting for the elevator to come to their level, Santana frowns at her companion, "Q, babe, trust me? You were, _are_, amazing. You've come so far."

Quinn shuts her eyes for a second before opening them again, "I think you're obligated to say that S. I mean seeing as you're, a. my best friend, and b. your mom's put you through the ringer when you help her with the PT patients."

Santana shakes her head as they both enter the elevator, "First of all, no. And, second of all, no. Well I mean, yea I'm your best friend, duh. And yea mama's drilled it into my head to be optimistic with the patients, but what I'm saying is that you aren't just a patient. And I'm not obligated to say shit I don't really mean with you _because_ we're best friends. Bitch, I'd never lie to you."

Quinn laughs as she once again wipes away her eyes, thankful that Santana pretends not to notice. This was another reason she was slightly apprehensive about PT. She gets so emotionally trigger-happy, it's ridiculous.

"Come on, we'll get you all set up in the shower and then we'll be able to hog out on mama's lasagna."

Quinn laughs gently as Santana wheels her towards the direction of her en suite bathroom, "Wait, where are you going to shower?"

Santana smirks, "Why, what're you thinking?"

Quinn blushes as she laughs and shoves her gently, "Shut up Lopez, you know what I mean."

The brunette laughs tenderly, "Whatever. Yeah, I know what you mean. But I also know that you'd appreciate the normalcy of my bathroom. You always use it."

The blonde furrows her brow, "But yours doesn't have the seat installed…" she trails off when she realizes what that means.

"Santana! You didn't have to go and install one in your personal bathroom!"

Rolling her eyes, Santana ruffles Quinn's hair lovingly, "Hush you. Come on now, mama's waiting, so hurry up; call me when you're done."

They both gently work on peeling off her swimsuit, carefully positioning Quinn onto the shower seat. The blonde decides not to mention the toilet grab bar that Santana apparently also installed, but she does gently grab her hand before she leaves and puts every ounce of gratitude she has into, "thank you," even though that doesn't cut it. Not by a long shot.

Santana smiles at her and places a quick kiss to her forehead, "De nada Q-ball. How many Quinn's do we get ay?"

Xoxoxo

As Quinn gently rolls herself out of the elevator she's met with the aromatic smell of lasagna, and the sound of one Rachel Berry, "Oh that's divine! I had no idea you were so good at aquatic therapy, or rather simply physiotherapy."

Quinn laughs gently, shaking her head, imagining big brown eyes filled with pure and innocent interest.

"Oh yes, my Santana has helped me so many times. My girl could be a professional trainer if she wants to be."

Brittany's the first to notice Quinn wheel herself into the kitchen and she launches herself into her lap, "Hi Q! You smell good! Let me push you over, your arms must feel like jelly."

She quickly extricates herself and wheels her over before Quinn can say anything, but the blonde is simply grateful because indeed her arms felt like jelly.

Rachel shyly meets her gaze as she slowly makes her way closer, "Hello Quinn."

Quinn smiles at her just as shyly and she curses the blush that finds its way to her face, "Hi Rach…"

The tiny diva slowly comes closer and smiles widely when Quinn opens her arms to receive a hug from Rachel.

Santana quirks an eyebrow and chuckles as she sees Brittany making moon eyes at them both, even though both Rachel and Quinn are oblivious to anything but each other right now.

Maribel Lopez gently laughs at their antics and simply pats Quinn on her blonde head, "I'm so proud of you. San told me what a good job you did on your first day."

Quinn blushes as she and Rachel part, Rachel preferring to stand close and to hold her hand instead of moving too far away, "Santana was amazing mama Lopez."

The older Lopez grins proudly, which widens when she notices Santana's head duck to hide the blush that was making its way to her face, "So then this is going to be it? San's going to be your aquatic therapy trainer? I'll come by every now and then to see how you're progressing…"

Quinn nods her head, "I'm…I mean. I'm very comfortable with San."

Santana smiles at her and gives her an exaggerated wink, "You know it Q."

Brittany coos lovingly, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist, laughing and nuzzling her face into her neck, "Stop teasing Q, San. She's blushing."

Rachel watches with a smile on her face, and then blushes as well when Santana smirks good-naturedly, "Oh I don't think that has anything to do with me and more to do with our company."

Quinn's eyes widen but she also refuses to let go of Rachel's hand and funnily she's completely at peace with that.

"Oh alright girls stop teasing and taunting. All four of you make lovely couples, now come on the food is set, papa should be home really soon."

As they make their way to the dining room, Rachel squeezes Quinn's hand gently, and locks her gaze with hers as soon as she has her attention, "I hope you know I'm planning on coming by when you have your training here now. Santana cannot be the only one lucky enough to see you "doing your thing" so to speak."

Quinn laughs, but still cannot fight the blush that forms on her face, "I-I…Okay."

Rachel smiles at her brightly and in a rush of pure adrenaline she swoops down and kisses her cheek. When she moves back, her eyes are the size of dinner plates, "I oh my word, I am so sor-"

Quinn shakes her head wildly, "No! No, it's okay, don't apologize. That's- that was. No yeah that was totally okay. Totally and completely okay."

Rachel blushes but smiles at her shyly, nodding her head, "Okay…"

Santana buries her head into Brittany's neck, stifling her laughter, mumbling into her neck, "I can't believe how absolutely sickeningly sweet and _oblivious_ they are!"

Her blue-eyed blonde grins as she watches them interact and squeezes her girlfriend's hand that has been intertwined with hers since they sat down, "When they finally get it, they're going to be epic."

Santana's eyes soften and she gently kisses the base of Brittany's neck before whispering, "We're epic too baby."

Blue eyes meet brown and Brittany smiles as she gives Santana an Eskimo kiss, "I love you."

Santana scrunches her nose, a wide smile on her face as she returns the Eskimo kiss, "I know amore, and I love you so much more."


End file.
